


Second

by gbsbycb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbsbycb/pseuds/gbsbycb
Summary: *A short sequel of my Story 'FIRST'"Kuya balita ko birthday mo na.""Balita ko rin may stress na stress sa tabi kasi di alam kung ano gusto mo.""At balita ko rin tropa natin yun.""Balita ko rin dapat secret natin to." Seryosong sabi ni Jihoon kaya napa-atras sila.Joshua laughs at them."Si Jeonghan ba yan?"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 15





	Second

"Ayoko na. Wala talaga ko maisip na regalo para kay Shua." Bungad ni Jeonghan sa tropa niya sabay agaw ng sandwich na lunch sana ni Seungcheol. Balak sana agawin pabalik ni Seungcheol pero inaktuhan siyang bibigwasan ni Jeonghan kaya nagmaktol na lang ito na parang bata at humarap sa jowa niya na si Jihoon. 

"Hoonie, inaaway ako ni Jeonghan." Pagpapacute nito. Napairap si Jeonghan kaya sinaksak niya sa bunganga ni Seungcheol yung sandwich dahil naumay siya bigla. 

Natawa ang ibang tropa nila pero problemado pa rin si Jeonghan. 

"Wala bang nabanggit si Kuya Shua na gusto niya? Like hobbies or anything."Tanong ni Vernon. 

"Not really. Nahihilig siya sa beads bracelets and crafts these days. Pero meron na siyang buong set for that. Ughh." Jeonghan facepalms dahil wala na talaga siya maisip.

"Well. How about taking him out for a date?" Tanong naman ni Seokmin. 

"I already planned for that. But I feel like kailangan ko siya bigyan ng regalo because it's Joshua. You know he deserves everything."Jeonghan blushes after saying that and his friends just rolled their eyes on how whipped he is for Joshua. 

"Alam mo Kuya. Kahit nga ata patay na langgam ibigay mo kay Kuya Joshua maaappreciate niya kasi ikaw yung nagbigay." Natatawang sabi ni Junhui. 

"Di naman ako kagaya mo na binigyan ng hotdog griller si Minghao sa first monthsarry niyo." 

"Atelast diba araw araw na siya makakatikim ng hotdog." 

"Oo kaysa sa hotdog mo kainin diba. Kaumay." Sabat ni Wonwoo. 

"Ang dugyot niyo naman. Seryoso kasi ako dito." Naiinis na sabi ni Jeonghan. 

"Kuya try mo na lang kaya itanong kay Kuya Joshua para matapos na." Sabi naman ni Jihoon habang sinusubuan ng pasta si Seungcheol. Sanaol na lang talaga. 

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Jeonghan then biglang may kamay na nagtakip ng mata niya. 

"Guess who?" Malambing na tanong ng may ari. 

Napangiti si Jeonghan at agad na hinawakan ang mga kamay sabay hinalikan ito. 

"Sabi hulaan hindi halikan. Bobo ka Jeonghan?" Sabat ni Seungcheol. Siniko naman siya ng binata sa tagiliran kaya napasigaw na lang to sa sakit.

"Upo ka, Shuji." Aya ni Jeonghan at umupo naman si Joshua sa tabi nito. 

Magsasalita pa lang si Jeonghan ng inunahan na siya ng tropa niya.

"Kuya asan sila Seungkwan?" Tanong ni Vernon. 

"Ahh. May klase pa kasi sila, Sol. Actually, pauwi na rin sana ko kaso inaya nila ko na lumabas mamaya." Sagot naman ni Joshua. Tumango na lang yung iba. 

"Gusto mo ba kumain?" Tanong ni Jeonghan. Sabay agaw sa fries na hindi pa nagagalaw ni Seungcheol at inabot ito kay Joshua. 

Natawa si Joshua at inabot pabalik ang fries kay Seungcheol. 

"Alam mo kung mag-aalok ka ng pagkain dapat sayo ha, Yoon Jeonghan." Pinitik pa nito ang binata sa noo. Ngumiti lang si Jeonghan sa jowa. 

"Yan makinig ka sa jowa mo ng mabiyayaan ka naman ng konting kabutihan." Rinig niya pang banat ni Seungcheol. Sinamaan naman siya ng tingin ni Jeonghan. 

"Okay okay po, Shuji. Pero gutom ka nga? Wait here. Bibili lang ako ng food for us." Sabi ni Jeonghan. Tumango lang naman si Joshua at tinignan papalayo si Jeonghan. 

Pagkaalis ng binata ay agad na lumapit sa kanya ang barkada ni Jeonghan. 

"Kuya balita ko birthday mo na."

"Balita ko rin may stress na stress sa tabi kasi di alam kung ano gusto mo." 

"At balita ko rin tropa natin yun."

"Balita ko rin dapat secret natin to." Seryosong sabi ni Jihoon kaya napa-atras sila. 

Joshua laughs at them. 

"Si Jeonghan ba yan?" Natatawang tanong ni Joshua. Sabay sabay naman silang tumango. 

"Oo, Shua. Alam mo kasi si Jeonghan, pogi lang yan pero minsan lang nagana yung utak." Sabi ni Seungcheol at natawa ang iba sa kanila.

"Lalo na pagdating sayo. Wala tapos. Blangko." Dagdag pa ni Seokmin. Namula naman si Joshua. 

"Wag ka kiligin kuya. Naiinggit ako." Sabat ni Junhui. 

"Well, sabi ko naman sa kanya kahit ano okay lang. Alam niyo naman na kahit makasama ko lang siya okay na ko dun." Nakangiting sagot nito. 

Napairap silang lahat. 

"Kuya alam mo sinabi na namin yan sa kanya. Pero nastress pa rin ang lolo mo." Sabi naman ni Jihoon. 

"Kakausapin ko na lang siya about diyan. Baka masyado niyang isipin." Joshua replied. 

"Hayaan niyo na nga si Jeonghan. Kaya niya na yan. Malaki na siya, tanga lang minsa--- ARAY!" Napahawak si Seungcheol sa ulo niya ng sinadya ni Jeonghan na itama yung tray sa kanya. 

"Ay sorry. Ang ingay mo kasi pre." Sabay evil smile pa nito. 

Bago pa magbugbugan yung dalawa ay hinila na ni Joshua si Jeonghan paupo sa tabi niya. 

\--------  
12.30.2020

Christmas passed and finally it is Joshua's birthday. 

May small party na ginanap sa dorm ni Joshua kasama ang tropa niya at ni Jeonghan. 

After everyone left, Jeonghan stayed to help Joshua clean the place and to also have his alone time with Joshua. 

"Love..." Tawag ni Jeonghan kay Joshua habang busy ito na nagaayos ng mga gamit.

Napalingon naman si Joshua at nakita ang binata na may hawak na paper bag. Halata rin dito na ninenerbyos pa ito.

"Yes, Yoon Jeonghan. Ano yan?" Pang-aasar ni Joshua. 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at this insanely cute but annoying man infront of him. 

"Gift malamang. Kung ayaw mo sige bye uuwi na ko." Hahakbang na sana siya paalis pero niyakap siya agad ni Joshua sa bewang.

"Wait. Eto naman. Akin na nga. Pero sinabi ko naman na okay lang kahit wala diba. But since andito na thank you." Joshua giggled and Jeonghan can't help but smile at his cuteness. 

"Close your eyes." Utos ni Jeonghan. 

"Bakit? Love birthday na birthday ko baka may balak ka na naman na kademonyohan ha." 

Natawa si Jeonghan at kinurot na lang ito sa pisngi. 

"Wala. Bilis just close your cute doe eyes." Joshua blushes at his boyfriend's words pero pumikit rin naman ang malandi nating bida. 

After a few seconds, Joshua felt something soft and warm being wrapped around his neck. 

Joshua slowly open his eyes and saw his boyfriend staring at him with fond look on his face. 

"Sorry. Was it too simple? I saw this scarf at the mall and then I thought you would look really cute wear----"

Joshua pulled Jeonghan into a sweet kiss bago pa man din matapos si Jeonghan kakasalita. 

"I love it." Joshua whispered into their kiss. Leaning their foreheads together while smiling sweetly to each other. 

"And I love you." Joshua place a kiss to his nose.

Jeonghan smiled and pulled Joshua into a tight embrace. 

"I love you too..Happiest birthday, love."


End file.
